Focus
by GabbyDunk
Summary: Someone tries to help Ranger and Stephanie get it together.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Anything you recognize is not mine.

Chapter 1

Unidentified Merry Man -

Click. Click. Click. Check. Smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Stephanie -

The fucking ringing. Make it stop. I need more than 4 hours of fucking sleep, I thought, as I slammed down the "off" button on the alarm and pulled the covers back over my head.

The fucking ringing, again! Swinging my hand to whack the alarm, I belatedly realized the ringing was coming from the other side of the bed. My phone, not the alarm clock. Finally grasping my phone, I answered with a garbled "hhellmoo."

"Beautiful! Where are you? You're late."

"Huh?"

"It's 9:00. You missed the morning meeting. You okay?"

Shit. "No, Lester, I'm not okay. You all had me out until after 3:00 a.m. last night and, unless I'm remembering wrong, I was the only one standing in five-inch heels for three hours while we waited for that jackass to show. I'm tired. Leave me alone." Click.

My god, the ringing! "What?"

"Babe, you alive?" I glanced at the clock.

"Funny, Ranger. Did I get a concussion last night?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Because I keep getting woken up every two hours! Are you people insane?"

"Coming to work today, Babe?"

"Yes. Right after I check the employment ads. Bye, Ranger."

I had gotten in the habit of dressing fairly feminine - black feminine, of course - since I started working full time at Rangeman. I thought it was good for the guys, good for unexpected client interactions, and good for my own personal morale.

Today, though, I felt beat and, well, the day was half over. So I slid on faded jeans and a Rangeman fitted tee, grabbed my keys, and headed out.

Despite my bark to Ranger this morning, I really liked my job. I stayed busy, and I was good at it. And I'm sure Ranger pays me way more than the going rate. We had a bit of an argument over it at the beginning, and Ranger won. He challenged me to find one single person in the state, country, or world that had the same job duties and requirements as me, and compare the pay scales. It was a good point, and I gave up. As far as I could tell, no one else helped run a security office, met with private clients, met with a multitude of ABC agencies, did distractions, chased skips, and served as social director for a company of special forces misfits. So I cashed my exorbitant paychecks and shut up about it.

And I knew Ranger knew I liked my job. And I knew he thought I was good at it. Yep, we had our work roles all figured out.

We did not have our personal roles figured out. To that end, we mostly bumbled around together in denial land, with some flirting and some boundaries. He's a good friend, and I knew I should be grateful to be his friend.

Before I got 10 minutes into some paperwork, I was interrupted by a knock on my office door. I looked up to the man himself standing in my doorway. "What's up, Batman?"

"Nice of you to join us, Babe."

I flipped him off. "What's that?" motioning to whatever he was holding.

Looking down at it, he said "It was on my desk when I came down this morning." When I made the "and" motion with my hands, he said, "and I like it - a lot."

He came over and sat on the edge of my desk, so I could see it was a picture frame but not the actual picture.

"Ranger, I don't have x-Ray vision."

He slowly turned it around, and my mouth dropped open. What the fuck!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ranger -

I was torn. The picture of Steph is hot. She looked amazingly sexy last night, and someone captured it perfectly. If it weren't so fucked up that someone took her picture - without us noticing - I'd be ecstatic to have this. But, what the fuck! Someone took a picture of her and had it printed and framed and left it for me a few hours later? Right by my computer monitor?

This is a secure building, so I'm sure the "threat" is internal. And I'm also about 99% sure it's not a real threat but rather an effort to get under my skin.

So now I had spent half the morning staring at Steph. She was leaning against a column in the lobby of the Hilton, waiting for our skip to show. Her dress was black, fitted, and barely long enough to cover her ass, and made shorter by the mile-high FMP she wore. She had her head tilted back, and her eyes shut. Knowing Steph, I wouldn't be surprised if she'd managed to fall asleep there for a few minutes, but she looked ... like she'd just been fucked against the column.

She'd hung in there and done the job, and I wasn't surprised when she didn't show up for work this morning. But after a few hours of being distracted by the picture, I figured I'd call and check on her. And maybe - maybe - I wanted the voice to go with the image on my desk.

An hour later, I watched as her mouth fell open when she got her first glimpse of herself. She doesn't know it, but she's just as hot in jeans at her desk as she is all dressed up to distract. She tugged on a curl and bit her lip, and looked up at me with giant eyes. Giant blue eyes. And then the dam broke. "What is this? I mean, I know what it is. But why do you have it? Who took this picture? Do I have another stalker? I am NOT going to a safe house. Ranger?"

Despite the fucked up situation, I couldn't help but smile. "Don't know, Babe, but we'll figure it out. You don't have a stalker. Someone is fucking with me."

"Using me!"

"Yep. No secret using you would be the best way to get my attention. And they've got it."

Palming the picture, I stood up to leave. "Wait," she said. "What are you going to do with that?"


	4. Chapter 4

This story doesn't seem to be a hit, so I'm going to hurry it along and end it sooner than I planned. I'll try again with something else.

Chapter 4

Stephanie -

That asshole just smiled and left. Two Ranger smiles in one visit. Be still my heart.

I looked hot in that picture, and it's reassuring to know turning 30 didn't kill my vibe. But I didn't like being used.

I knew Ranger well enough to know that, as much as he liked the picture, he wouldn't share it with anyone else. That picture would either stay on his desk facing him away from the door and guest chairs or up on seven.

I knew the photographer was someone here at Rangeman, and that relaxed me some. It wasn't my style, but I figured I'd wait it out. Maybe it was a one-time thing.

-

Two days later, I came home to find a surprise of my own. Holy Mother - centered right there on my kitchen table was an 8 x 10 close up of a shirtless, sweaty, smiling Ranger in the Rangeman gym.

I felt short of breath, dizzy, and on the verge of orgasm. It was that good.

I approached, reverently reached out my hand, and touched his spiky wet hair and his face and trailed my hand down his chest and over his abs before the picture cut off at his gym shorts.

Sitting down, I hit # one on my phone and waited. I must have zoned out, because I heard Ranger's voice trying to get my attention. "Ummm, Ranger. They struck again."

"Who struck again, Steph? Are you okay?"

"The Picture Pervert."

"What? You're at home, right? I'm on my way."

Ending the call, I continued to stare. And that's where Ranger found me 10 minutes later.

"Babe."

"It's beautiful. This guy's really good."

He studied himself in the frame. "This was this morning. Right after Tank called me a giant pussy for pulling a punch." He looked over at me, studied me, and with a smirk said, "You like this."

"Duh! I'm not blind! Any living, breathing woman would LOVE this. And some men!"

Shaking his head, he picked up the picture, flipped it over, turned it around, and finally gave up and tapped it on his hand.

"I don't know, Babe. I guess someone is fucking with both of us. Want me to take it back with me?"

"No!" I jumped up and took it from him. "I'm just going to put it ... here," setting it on the end table in the living room. He didn't need to know I was moving that sucker to my night stand later. To distract him, I asked, "Have you eaten yet?"

A few hours later, after dinner at Pino's, and a friendly kiss (on the lips!), I was getting ready for bed. I felt like I was 15 after my first kiss! Which was strange because Ranger and I had done a whole lot more than kiss in the past! Clutching my new favorite belonging, I figured I'd have some sweet - if not slutty - dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok. Thanks! :)

Chapter 5

Ranger -

I decided to hit the gym after dinner with Steph. I had a lot of restless energy and hopped on the treadmill to run it off. I ran, and thought about tonight. She'd done most of the talking, as usual, but it felt different. It felt ... closer, which is why I'd gone against all my carefully-enacted rules for Steph and kissed her. We'd been almost strictly professional since she came to Rangeman full time. I figured I shouldn't analyze it too much.

What I should analyze is which one of my men is camera happy. We'd talked about it at dinner. We haven't brought anyone else into the loop, mostly because I wasn't overly worried and Steph's spidey sense wasn't activated. Between us, our instincts were generally reliable.

Finally feeling settled enough for sleep, I headed up to seven, showered, and pulled my prized possession from the nightstand drawer and set it out as I had the last two nights. I'd put it away when I got up in the morning but, for now, I could imagine Steph was here.

-

I would have beat the fuck out of this jackass if it wouldn't have added an hour onto the TPD stop. This shit only happened with Steph. She convinced me last night to help her help Lula with a wily skip. Lula took Steph's position when she quit, and was doing a decent job of it. But she was struggling with this guy, and Steph is a pushover for her friends. That is the ONLY explanation why I was standing here, soaking wet, waiting for Steph to bring me a towel from the back of the Expedition. She was doing a shitty job of hiding her glee at our reversed roles. When she could no longer hold it in, and her laughter burst through, I flipped my towel around her neck and pulled her to me. She grinned and squirmed to get away from the cold wet, jarring the unconscious skip awake. Fucker.

Pulling into the garage soon after, Steph said, "This was fun, Ranger. We should get out of the office more."

I didn't tell her I usually "get out of the office" with Tank when we're going stir crazy from paperwork. We don't hit the streets as often anymore, leaving the daily pick ups to some of the other guys, but we still thrive on the hunt. Well, and the fight. And we don't chase skips whose weapon of choice was a bucket of water - our skips shoot bullets.

"Yeah, Babe. Just what I was thinking." I ruffled her hair, and started toward the steps, "Don't forget the Feds are coming this afternoon about that new case. I'll see you later - gotta change first."

Before I got very far, I heard "Ranger!" I turned back to her. "Thank you."

"No price, Babe."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Stephanie -

I found myself hoping for another Ranger picture every time I walked into a room. Maybe it was a one-for-one thing, and our Picture Pervert was done.

Four days later, we were deep into the new FBI investigation. We had all put in a few LONG days and I was starting to drag. Rodriquez and I had spent 15 hours a day doing research, looking for the link to tie the kidnappings together and coming up short. I felt like time was running out and started to freak out a little.

Standing up to stretch, I looked down at the beep signaling the last search was complete. Bending over, I clicked and starting reading. My foot started tapping and my heart rate picked up when I realized what I was looking at. Gotcha, you bastard.

I yelled, "Found him!" Within 30 minutes, Ranger and the guys mobilized and were heading out the door.

I put a headset on, and listened into the takedown. It went smoothly. The next thing I knew, Ranger was squatting in front of me.

"Come on, Babe, let's get some sleep."

Groggy, I asked him what time it was. "After midnight. Scene was a mess, but it's done. Proud of you for finding him, Steph."

He picked me up and carried me out to the elevator. He looked exhausted too. I put my arms around his neck  
and laid my head on his chest.

That's how I woke up hours later. In his arms with my head on his chest. His bare chest. He was still sleeping, so I had time to get my bearings. I still had on my Rangeman tee but no pants. He appeared to have on gym shorts but nothing else.

It took ALL I could do not to rub my hands ALL over that chest. So I carefully lifted myself off him to hit the bathroom. When his arms tightened, I said, "Bathroom, Ranger." He let go, so I could go.

When I came back, he pulled the covers back motioning for me to crawl back in. I wasn't sure that was a great idea and was considering when I saw the framed picture on the dresser.

"Another one? When did you get this?"

"It was sitting by you on the couch in your office last night when I came to find you so I grabbed it and brought it up. I only looked at it quickly."

"Hmmm. This was days ago. Look how wet you are! Look how dry I am!"

I picked it up and studied it some more, sitting on the bed. This photo, like the others, was beautiful. It captured my laughing face pulled close to Ranger's by a towel. His sunglasses were on his head, so I  
I could see the amusement in his eyes even though he wasn't smiling. "I gotta say, I love our stalker. And he's got a thing for you wet it seems." Internally, I thought, who wouldn't? I mean, geez.

He leaned over and looked at it. "What do you think? Let it roll, or try to find him?"

Mulling that over, I finally told him to let it roll. Ranger, a man of few words, said, "Fine, let's get some more sleep," and pulled me down and back into his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ranger -

I woke up for the second time today with Steph in my arms. We had all had a rough few days tracking this kidnapper down, and it caught up with Steph last night. I found her curled up on her couch, headset still on her head, covered with a blanket. And a picture frame sitting on the other end of the couch.

I'm guessing our non-stalker, the Picture Pervert as dubbed by Steph, covered her. My guys loved her. With little effort, I could figure out who was leaving us these pictures. I was hesitant to do it. It seemed to be bringing us closer together, and I was glad Steph agreed to let this play out.

I looked at the new picture and shook my head. She'll want this one. At least it wasn't garbage all over me.

It was Sunday and I had nowhere to be, so I was content to lay here with her while she slept. When she started shifting around, parts of me stood up and took notice.

"Ummm, Ranger?"

"Hmmm?"

"I doubt you've been doing homework this morning, so I'm guessing you don't have a pencil in your pocket?"

I choked back a laugh, "Babe, a pencil? Is that what you remember it as? It's been a long time, but I'm hoping your memories of that night aren't of me having a pencil dick."

"Not exactly."

Just to be sure, I pressed against her, making sure she felt ALL of it. Her answering groan was enough confirmation that we'd straightened out any misconception.

Both our phones beeped at the same time, interrupting the moment. Now I was the one groaning.

I reached for my phone, and she hopped up to dig around in her pants pocket. Tank. "Group of us heading to beach. By Boardwalk. Come if you're free."

I could already see the wheels spinning in Steph's pretty head. Guess I'm going to the beach, because I'm sure as hell not sending her to the beach with the guys, alone, in a bikini.

So it turned out Steph plays a mean game of volleyball. Steph, who'd rather take a nap than do any form of exercise. At my stare, she just shrugged.

It was a good day, with the guys keeping their ogling of Steph in her little, tiny, barely-there bikini to a minimum. They did an admirable job of keeping their eyes on her eyes. I didn't do as well. Fuck me.

I hoped the pervert got a good picture of Steph playing volleyball in her bikini.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Stephanie -

I felt great. Relaxed. And I had a tan! Well, barely a tan, but I had color! I loved the beach and summer. And I hoped the Picture Pervert stayed true to form and got a good picture of Wet Beach Ranger! Yum!

I felt so good that I took the afternoon off, and met Lula for some mall time. We stuffed our faces with food court food. And then we shopped for dresses, we shopped for shoes, and we shopped for lingerie.

Hours later I carted all my stuff up to my apartment and dropped it in the foyer. I loved summer a little less now, feeling hot and sweaty. I grabbed a cold beer out of my fridge, purse still flung across my body, and downed half of it leaning against the counter.

"Tough day, Babe?"

I jumped, and just managed to not drop my beer. Ha - I'd left the door open and Ranger magically appeared. Maybe I'll keep it open from here on out.

"Shopping is sweaty work, Ranger."

Picking up the big PINK bag, he said, "Whatcha got here, Babe?"

"Flannel. All flannel." I don't think he was buying it.

"In the summer? That'll make you even sweatier." Opening the bag and peeking in, he grinned. He dug in and came up holding a lime green thong on his finger. "This doesn't look flannel. I see sweaty times in your future wearing these, too, Babe."

"Having fun?"

"Yeah, you're fun." Putting the bag down, he walked over and leaned against the counter next to me. "Hi," he said kissing me quick and grabbing my beer to finish it.

This was comfortable. And nice. "It is." Groaning, I figured I said that out loud when he agreed.

"So what's up, Ranger? Just in the neighborhood?"

"Nope. I brought you something," motioning over to my table. Huh, I hadn't even noticed.

"What is ... Ooooooh, another picture?" I pushed off and rushed over to grab it, fully anticipating sexy wet Ranger.

And then blew out a long breath. It was from our beach day, but not sexy wet Ranger. It was us, and ... sweet. Us, sitting on the beach. Me, leaning back into Ranger, his arms around me, both of us looking out at the ocean, with the sun setting around us. Sweet's not right; it's staggering, I thought, as I felt Ranger's arms come around me from behind.

Not sure what to say, I went with the obvious. "We're pretty," I said.

"We are," he agreed.

"I kept the last one. You should have this one." In truth, I needed him to take it, because I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off it.

I felt him nod behind me. We stood like that for another beat, and then separated.

"I have to go to D.C. for a few days, Babe. I agreed to do some training last minute. But I wanted to show you this before I left."

"Okay. Be safe. Umm, I'll be here when you get back!" Hesitant, I stood up on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek.

"Babe." He leaned down and kissed my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ranger -

I'd spent four days training a new crew of Rangers. They were so young and made me, at 31, feel old. Not in training and physical skills (because I could still out run, out shoot, and out fight all of them), but in maturity and experience. My recommendation was going to be that these guys got some more simulated missions where they had to strategize and make decisions, because they weren't quite there yet.

On my last night there, I went to an off-base bar with some of the guys. I shook my head internally while I watched the guys' "game." That was me 10 years ago - I was a player. And then the job and a certain woman changed my perspective.

I had a few drinks and shot the shit for a few hours with the new guys and with some people I knew from my military days. Eventually, I excused myself and headed back to the base, leaving the guys to their efforts.

When I got back to my room, I sent Steph a text that I'd be back tomorrow afternoon.

I was surprised when I got a fast response so late at night. Steph likes her sleep.

"Good to know, Batman. I've missed you."

"Missed you, too. Get your pic taken lately?"

"Ha! Not that I know of!"

Before I could type a response, my phone beeped with another text. A picture this time. Of her, laying in bed. She had on a tshirt and the covers up high, so it wasn't an overtly sexy pic, but it did it for me. More than a bar full of young, hot women looking to score.

"My shirt?"

"Duh."

"Babe. One day I'm going to run out of shirts."

"That'd be a shame. Pic?"

I felt like a 12-year old girl, but what the hell. I went to the mirror and snapped a shot and sent it.

"I pictured you running around in uniform all week."

"Went to bar with guys we were training."

"Ranger training comes with hook up assistance?"

"Funny, Babe. Although they could have used it."

And then, just to be sure she understood, I sent another, "They are on their own for that shit. I came home."

"You don't report to me, Ranger."

"I know." And then, "But I can. Can tell you my first thought tonight was I'd rather text/talk to you than stay in bar full of motivated woman."

"Motivated to get in your pants!"

"Got a few offers. Pass."

"So, what? You came home early to sext with me?"

"Is that a real thing? Sext?"

"Lol - yeah, it's a thing. Doubt it's very effective."

"Googled it. Rather do that in person."

"Yeah, me too. See you tomorrow, Ranger."

"Night, Babe."

I'd gotten home the next afternoon and through an hour or so of work when I got the message that Babe's car went offline. Fuck. This hadn't happened since she started working for me, so I froze momentarily. And then training kicked in.

I sped to her last know location and screeched to a halt about 100 yards from the flames. My path was blocked by emergency vehicles, so I ran through the mess, looking around for Tank and Steph. My heart was racing.

After 5 minutes of (internally frantic but outwardly calm) searching, I saw them. They stood by an ambulance, with a medic looking at Tank's arm. I jogged to them, taking inventory as I got closer. They looked mostly okay, a little sooty.

I slowed down, put my hand on Tank's shoulder and asked him if he was okay, keeping one eye on Steph. At his affirmative reply, I focused all my attention on her and took the couple steps so I stood right in front of her. Once I determined she was okay, which I'm sure Tank and the medic already did, I let out a quiet breath and rested my forehead on hers. "Babe."

"I'm fine, Ranger. We were leaving the meeting when their boiler exploded. We just got shook a little."

"Your car went offline."

She rolled her eyes. "We haven't seen the parking lot yet. Didn't make it that far. I thought things were done exploding around me!"

Leaning down towards her ear, I whispered, "I feel like I'm going to explode around you all the time."

She dropped her face into my neck and made some kind of groaning sound.

Despite the chaos around us, I felt good.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Stephanie -

My god, he smelled good. And it was such a sharp contrast compared to the burning smell everywhere else. I didn't want to leave this spot ever.

But real life intruded. Our friend was hurt, so we had to check on him and get him home. It turned out Tank's arm got hit with some airborne shrapnel, and he got a dozen stitches on scene. Grumbling the whole time, which I totally got because I would do the same thing. Ranger just shook his head and told him to man up.

My car was toast. Well, toast according to Rangeman standards. It could be fixed, but would never again live up to its shiny black twins in the garage. Ranger told the police he'd send someone for it once it was cleared, and drove all three of us back to Rangeman.

Tank hopped out of the car before it even stopped and said he was going to get cleaned up.

Ranger and I sat there and stared at each other for a minute. Finally, he said, "You sure welcomed me back with a bang."

I burst out laughing. "I think you might have been hoping for a different kind of bang?"

"Babe." He grinned. "Stay and have dinner with me tonight?" And then, as if it needed it, he sweetened his offer and said, "I'll have Ella make dessert."

I smiled. "Like a date?"

"Yeah, like a date. But one you don't have to get dressed up for. You can shower on seven and we'll go from there."

Deciding to fuck with him, because it was fun, I said, "And what? If it goes well, you'll maybe take me out on a real date next, like at a restaurant with other people?"

Not fooled, he smiled. "Maybe. Depends if you put out tonight or not."

"Ranger!"

"Babe, let's just do this. See how it goes." Then, "Please?" At my stare, he leaned in, and rubbed his lips over mine, "Yes?"

Hmmmm. "Yes."

Which is why two hours later I was letting myself into Ranger's apartment to shower before dinner. I'd meant to come up sooner, but got caught up with giving a telephonic statement to the police about today's events.

I loved this apartment. It oozed calmness and cleanliness. It was cool and quiet. And the shower was ... orgasmic. I hopped in and let the hot water beat me for a few minutes (because Ranger would never have a tank that ran out of hot water), and thought about the last few weeks.

I didn't know about Ranger, but when we finally unmasked our Picture Pervert, I was going to give him a giant hug. I mean, if someone gave me one wish, I'd like to think I would pick world peace, but I am pretty sure "hot sweaty Ranger picture" would pop out of my mouth first. It was on my nightstand, it was amazing, and it made my heart do flip flops every damn time I looked at it.

I was brought out of my daydream when Ranger knocked and opened the bathroom door slightly. "We eating in the shower, Babe?"

"No! I'll be out in 5."

"I'm coming in if you're not."

Gulp. Deciding against pulling the tiger's tail, I hurried the rest of my shower, dried off, braided my hair fast, and scampered to Ranger's closer to see what clothes I had here. I threw on some yoga pants and a t-shirt, and headed to the kitchen.

He grinned when he saw me. "That shirt is definitely NOT mine, Babe," motioning towards my tight-fitted tee. I think Ella might have been in league with Ranger because the clothes I kept here always seemed tight. Like she was purposely shrinking stuff, because no one related to Ranger would accidentally mess this up - they all have the perfection gene.

We sat, we ate, and we laughed. And it worked.

He stood up to clean off the table, when I remembered. "Didn't you promise dessert?"

Almost - almost - rolling his eyes, he said, "Ella said it'd be on the cart outside at 7:30." Glancing at the clock, I jumped up and went to the door. Sure enough, sitting on a cart in the hallway was a gooey, chocolatey mess of goodness. Yum. So mesmerized by the smell of warm chocolate, I almost missed the plain box on the second shelf of the cart.

I've received a lot of unmarked boxes in the last few years, and I've learned it's always a good idea to listen really closely to make sure the box isn't ticking. And doesn't smell like rotting flesh.

That's how Ranger found me - bent over the cart with my head by the box.

Eyeing my ass in the air, he said, "Babe, I like this set up - a lot - but maybe we could move it inside and away from the cameras?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ranger -

I stood in my doorway, hard as a rock, and sure the guys on the monitor were really enjoying this. Steph's ass in the air, and my dick threatening to bust through my jeans. Great.

She gave her ass a quick shake. Making me groan. Or moan. I'm not sure. She said, "There's a box. I'm checking it."

Tearing my eyes off her ass, I looked around her to see this box. "Babe, it wouldn't have made it in the building if it wasn't safe."

She popped up, and went to push the cart in. Reaching around her, I grabbed the box. She grabbed the dessert. Shocker.

Setting both at the bar, and grabbing Steph a spoon, we sat at the bar. Steph, eyes slightly unfocused, stared at the dessert. Finally, she stuck her spoon in and shoveled a "spoonful" into her mouth. "Oooohhhhmmmhhh." And then she did it again.

Box forgotten, I shifted in my seat and made a similar sound. She looked over at me, then down at my lap, then smiled. Keeping the spoon in her left hand, she lowered her right hand down to my dick and rubbed - hard. Holy fuck. I was going to embarrass myself really soon.

"This is soooooo good, Ranger." I had no idea whether she was referring to her cake or my dick, and I didn't care. She rubbed and squeezed, and palmed me through my pants.

At my wit's end, I looked over at Steph and saw she had stopped eating and was breathing a little harder. And her nipples were in the same shape as my dick. I pushed the stool back, grabbed Steph, stood her up, tugged her yoga pants down and off, tore her shirt over her head, undid my belt and pants, lifted her ass onto the bar, and pushed in. She screamed and pulled my hips closer. I heard, "Harder!" and I'm pretty sure it was her and not me.

A few minutes later, we were still sprawled across the bar. I regained my senses faster than her, and pushed up slightly to look at her - flushed and naked and curvy on my kitchen counter.

"This, Babe, is the picture I want. You're perfect."

She looked at me, and smiled. "Take it."

Sure I wasn't hearing her right, I said, "What?"

"I said 'take it.' I trust you."

Holy fucking shit. When my brain kicked in, I tugged at my jeans, grabbed my phone, and took her picture. Twice.

Sitting up on her elbows, she said, "Let me see."

Flipping her my phone and then taking advantage of her momentary distraction, I pulled off my shirt and kicked off my pants before picking her up.

Carrying her to the bedroom, I told her, "That's definite spank bank material, Babe. But I've got the real thing here now."

"Oooohhhhmmmhhh." Again.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Stephanie -

I woke up the next morning alone in Ranger's bed - a place I've slept a bunch, but never done much else. Until last night. Hands down, the best night of my life. Stretching, I let myself replay last night over in my mind. Images of Ranger over me, under me, around me, ...

My mental musings were interrupted by the man himself, walking in holding the unopened box from last night.

"We forgot about this, Babe."

Smiling, I said, "We had a lot going on last night."

"And I've got the pictures to prove it."

I blushed, thinking about the shots we'd taken of each other and together. To make us equal, I got to position Ranger on the bed, in all his naked glory. He was surprisingly cooperative, and I had a hard time finding the one position I wanted to memorialize. I mean, every time he shifted even slightly his muscles rippled and I got lightheaded. Finally settling on one, we posed for a few together. It was mind-blowingly erotic at the time, and making me hot thinking about it now.

He smiled knowingly, sat down next to me and leaned in. I hitched myself up on my elbows, holding the sheet to me, and leaned toward him. "Meet you in the middle, Ranger." He kissed me, ending with a quick bite on my lips, and tugged the sheet down. "I like your middle, Babe. And all the things I can do to it. Don't hide it."

To avoid getting distracted, I asked him, "So, what's your guess? What do you think is in the box?"

"I'm still holding out for a bikini picture." I rolled my eyes, and made a grab for the box.

Holding it out of my reach, he said, "Wait. What do you think it is?" I bit my lip and thought about the last week, trying to pinpoint a photographic moment. While I considered, he started to open it.

"Well, you've been gone for a while. And I think most - if not all - of the Merry Men were around here with me and not there with you these last couple days. And I didn't do anything particularly exciting while you were gone. So, I'm guessing it's us yesterday at the explosion ... which means - grrrrr - I'll be covered in soot!"

"Babe. I'd do you - soot or no soot. In fact, I like the idea of Dirty Stephanie." His eyes darkened as though he was picturing it, and the next thing I knew both of his hands were on me, roaming my sides and under my body lifting and pulling me closer to him. Seconds later his sweatpants were tossed aside and I was straddling him, taking us both over the edge again.

Still connected, my arms around his neck, I opened my eyes to see the picture had fallen out of the box. I saw us yesterday afternoon, eyes closed, forehead to forehead. "Ranger, ... "

He tightened his grip around my waist, holding me to him, "Hmm?"

"I was right. About the picture."

Shifting, but not loosening his grip, he frowned at the picture. He was quiet for a minute, and then, "I was panicked. My heart stopped beating when I couldn't find you."

"I was fine. I am fine. We are fine."

Finally looking at me, he stared for a second, and said, "I love you."

Lightheaded and dazed again, I willed my brain to tell my mouth to open. When it did, I couldn't form any words. So I did the next best thing - I smiled at him. A real smile, which loosened me up enough to give him what he wanted. "I love you, too. I have for a long time."

We posted a sign in the office the next day -

WANTED: Wedding Photographer. Must provide recent samples of your work. Contact Ranger Manoso or Stephanie Plum.

THE END 


End file.
